ÚNICA
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: No volvió nunca a ser la misma. Algo murió esa noche en ella, algo que no volvería a ser. Cada paso suyo tenía el peso de su madre, el dolor de sus palabras, la culpa de su muerte. Los ojos de Lady Loki estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero morir no era tan malo como imaginaba. Era simplemente distinto, diferente. Como ella.
1. Diferente

**DISCLAIMER: ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel.**

* * *

 **Un reto de dos one-shots con un mismo personaje. En el primero se relata un suceso de la película que marcó a este personaje y, en el siguiente, qué cambios propició esto en su vida.**

 **Yo elegí a Loki, claro, en versión genderbend, o sea, Lady Loki.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #25: Adiós a lo viejo, ¡Hola a lo nuevo!" del foro La Torre Stark.**_

* * *

 _ **DIFERENTE**_

* * *

Se odiaba por estar en prisión. Eso no había hecho más que confirmar los rumores y habladurías de que era una princesa débil e inútil, peligrosa, la segundona, la que nunca podría ser una reina bruta, bestia y marimacho como su hermana Thor. Hasta el nombre de Thor parecía de varón, y ni siquiera anteponía el "lady" que hubiese aclarado su sexo.

Lady Loki no tenía miedo de dejar bien en claro que era mujer y que estaba orgullosa de serlo, pero eso no parecía tener mucho éxito ni apoyo entre los amigotes de su hermana, que sólo sabían gritar, comer, pelear y cogerse a cuanta persona llegase a su cama. Habían intentado hacerlo también con ella, pero unas cuantas narices partidas atestiguaban los resultados de esos intentos de aventuras amorosas.

A Lady Loki no le gustaba pelear físicamente; lo suyo eran los insultos y las palabras afiladas, tan afiladas como sus cuchillos. En combate era buena, pero no tanto como debería, no tanto como le correspondía a la hija del poderoso Odín. Así que había vuelto con el brazo fracturado a Asgard luego de una batalla, y las burlas no se hicieron esperar. Porque claro, la idiota de Thor había regresado sin un rasguño, cubierta de la sangre de sus enemigos y gritando sus propias hazañas. Pero la princesa menor había vuelto herida, ¡qué desgracia!

Por eso y otras cosas era que Lady Loki odiaba estar ahí, odiaba ser quien era, odiaba su vida. ¿Por qué tenía ella la culpa de no tener músculos de animal? ¿Creían que no había entrenado y entrenado hasta agotarse intentando conseguir la misma fuerza que su hermana? Pero, sobre todo, ¿por qué era tan malo ser diferente?

Y por todo eso, por querer sobresalir, por querer mostrar que ser diferente era perfecto a su manera, se encontraba acostada en la cama blanca de una celda blanca con paredes blancas y piso blanco, todo hecho a propósito para que perdiese la noción del tiempo y la realidad. Lo único que tenía algo de color eran los libros que cubrían una de las paredes, cortesía de su madre. La única persona que valía la pena en todo Asgard.

Girar la mano. Lanzar. Recoger. Girar la mano. Lanzar. Recoger. Era un movimiento lánguido que demostraba puro aburrimiento, y en ese momento Lady Loki era la viva imagen de la indiferencia. En la silenciosa celda solo se oía el leve zumbido de la copa de plata al ser lanzada al aire y luego chocar contra los dedos de la diosa.

Un ruido sordo la hizo despertar de su ensueño y atrapó la copa ágilmente para luego dejarla a un lado de la cama. Con total indolencia, movió las piernas bajándolas al suelo y se levantó con una ceja alzada. Se acercó hasta el cristal que delimitaba su encierro y miró la celda de enfrente, solo que ya esta no era una segura prisión asgardiana. La pared de vidrio acababa de romperse en cientos de astillas y ese monstruo, el Kurse, lanzaba a un lado al destrozado prisionero que le sirvió de ariete.

Los labios de Lady Loki se curvaron en una leve sonrisa de diversión. Adoraba el caos, y el caos fue exactamente lo que se desató cuando un grupo de guardias apareció en escena. Al fin, un poco de distracción.

Con un sólo movimiento, el Kurse tomó a uno de los guerreros del cuello y lo lanzó contra otra celda, rompiendo el cristal y liberando a cinco prisioneros más. Una a una fue destrozando las prisiones y dejando salir a todos, a sabiendas de que lo ayudarían a evadirse. Por último, se acercó a la celda de la diosa del engaño. Lady Loki le clavó la vista, extendió un poco más su sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza, curiosa por saber qué haría. El monstruo la miró unos segundos y luego gruñó negando con la cabeza y dándose la vuelta.

Queriendo aumentar el caos en el palacio, vengarse un poco por lo que le habían hecho, Lady Loki levantó las cejas y sonrió.

—Te conviene tomar las escaleras de la izquierda.

El Kurse dudó un momento, la miró con suspicacia y decidió seguir su consejo.

Pronto la diosa se quedó sola dentro de la única celda intacta en medio de cientos de cristales destrozados. Se acercó a paso lento a la biblioteca personal que cubría una pared blanca y deslizó un dedo por los títulos, buscando algo con que solazarse mientras los enemigos —aliados para ella— destruían Asgard. Se sentía completamente segura de que su madre _("Tú no eres mi madre")_ se encontraba a salvo en la parte asegurada del palacio, y le importaba un bledo si Odín y Thor morían.

Seleccionó un libro y se sentó en el suelo a leer. Se absorbió completamente en la lectura, pero al rato sintió una punzada en el pecho que desapareció tan rápido como llegó y que la obligó a dejar el libro y fruncir el ceño. Abrió y cerró el puño, pero todo estaba normal, por lo que se encogió de hombros extrañada y siguió leyendo.

Poco después la voz de un fornido guerrero asgardiano la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Alzó una ceja como única demostración de que estaba escuchando y siguió con la atención centrada en su libro.

—Su Majestad el rey Odín me envía para notificarle del fallecimiento de Su Majestad la reina Frigga.

Los dedos de Lady Loki se crisparon en un espasmo involuntario, el libro resbaló y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Levantó la mirada y observó el rostro del mensajero, buscando la mentira, intentando detectar el engaño. No encontró nada de eso. Con una inclinación de cabeza, le dio pie para retirarse, y ella quedó sola de nuevo, sentada en el frío piso contra el cristal, mirando la pared sin verla realmente.

Le pareció sentir un aliento en su hombro, el perfume a sándalo y rosas de su madre en la celda. Un leve susurro, que podía ser real o podía ser su imaginación.

" _Cariño, hija mía, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"_

Pocas veces en su vida Lady Loki lloró como lo hizo esa noche, mientras las flechas incendiaban el barco fúnebre de la reina, que caía al abismo y subía a las estrellas.


	2. Única

_**ÚNICA**_

* * *

No volvió nunca a ser la misma. Algo murió esa noche en ella, algo que no volvería a ser. Cada paso suyo tenía el peso de su madre, el dolor de sus palabras, la culpa de su muerte. Siguió fingiendo ser la mujer bromista de siempre; no dejó sus trucos, y su lengua se volvió más afilada. Pero lo que antes era natural, ahora era una máscara. Con el tiempo, aprendió a soportar a Thor, con toda su simpleza y brutalidad. Eran hermanas, no podía hacer menos. No dejó de causar caos, porque estaba en su naturaleza, pero se cuidó de no hacer daño a quienes le importaban, o debían importarle al menos.

Tenía que hacerlo por su madre. Le debía eso.

Le debía tantas cosas.

Tal vez por eso no huyó de la nave. Por eso no dejo a Thor sola. Por eso ofreció su vida por su hermana.

Le costó; dejar escapar la oportunidad de irse le costó más de lo que admitiría jamás. Se arregló el traje, peinó su cabello hacia atrás con los dedos, compuso su sonrisa más perfecta y salió de atrás de la pared, dando un paso hacia lo que sabía que sería su sentencia de muerte.

" _Por ti, madre."_

—Si puedo intervenir…

* * *

Los ojos de Lady Loki estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero morir no era tan malo como imaginaba. Era simplemente distinto, diferente. Como ella.

" _Eres única, cariño. Márchate con orgullo, que este no es el final. Es sólo un viaje. Estoy orgullosa de ti."_

Podía ver a su madre parada ahí, sonriéndole. Eso fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás, que ya su destino estaba sellado. No era como si pudiese escapar, tampoco. Sonrió con todo su orgullo en la cara del Titán.

Con un único gesto, Thanos terminó de cerrar el puño. La princesa escuchó el ruido de sus propias vértebras quebrándose, y como si tomase aire luego de contener la respiración, fue súbitamente consciente de su existencia. Miró su cuerpo. Una mujer delgada, pálida, con los ojos verdes inyectados en sangre y el pelo negro caído sobre sus hombros. Esa era ella. Tan distinta, tan única.

No se quedó a ver a Thor llorar sobre el cuerpo de su hermana. Aceptó la mano que su madre le tendía y se marchó con ella a donde quisiese guiarla. Caminaron sobre las estrellas, y le contó todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Lo sola que se había sentido, por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Fue un alivio tan grande decir todo lo que nunca había dicho.

—Todo eso no importa, Loki —la calló su madre, cuando ella intentó echarse la culpa de su muerte—. Todos pecamos, y tú expiaste tus pecados con creces, cariño. Ahora es tu momento de brillar y ser única, como siempre lo has sido.

Frigga brilló y brilló hasta que su luz alcanzó magnitudes inimaginables. Y su hija brilló con ella, con la luz de mil fuegos.

Ser una estrella era, como dijo su madre, algo tan único como ella.


End file.
